The present invention generally relates to road access, and more particularly relates to a system and method for managing vehicles on a road network.
The future of autonomous automobiles has begun, but with many roadblocks. As newer vehicles take the road, their ability to interact with existing cars and infrastructure as well as interact with other newer vehicles will leave a jumble of fragmented solutions for efficient traffic flow. Communication and control among and between vehicles is virtually non-existent in current vehicles and in roadways hosting such vehicles.